My Puppy Dog
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: Paulina and the gang discover something they never ever knew. And this includes the infamous ghost boy. Title says it all. One-shot.


I'm so bored!

I've been walking in the streets for hours now! Why hasn't something interesting happened to entertain me?! Walking is boring…..

I was walking with my friends; Dash, Star, and Kwan, headed towards the Nasty Burger, to eat, but it's too far! My driver is on vacation and I'm stuck walking! Why can't Papa fire him and get a new one?! This is so boring…

"Hey, Star? Can't you just call _your_ driver?" I asked, finally fed up of walking.

"He's…. um…. on….. Daddy…. traveled! Yeah, and he took the driver with him! Yeah, that's it." She answered a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"What? I thought I just-OW!" Kwan objected, but was interrupted by Star elbowing him on his chest. "Sorry."

"You better be." She warned him before returning back to walking.

"What about you, Dash?" I asked.

"Paulina, my driver died; remember?" He replied. I frowned.

"But why didn't your dad buy a new one?"

"It's not that simple. We need to test him, first, and then ask him how much money he wants then refuses his-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I interrupted in frustration.

"Hang in there, guys, we're almost there." Kwan said. My face brightened.

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed.

We kept walking for a few more minutes, and finally; we make it.

"Come on, guys! We're finally here!" I shouted, entering.

I heard one of them sigh, but I didn't care. I was there! There at last! YAY! They followed inside after me; whispering stuff I didn't hear.

I walked to the cashier and ordered my meal, and then I automatically sat on the table we usually sit on. They went to order, too, so I was alone, for now.

I looked around, nothing new, but when I spotted the loser freaks in front of us, I frowned.

"Why do they always have to sit in front of us?" I muttered under my breath before looking at them again.

"-So I had to take him in as my own. It's weird, right? One second you're doing homework, the next you get yourself a new dog!" I heard clueless one yell.

"_What are they talking about?"_ I thought, and then listened to the Techno-geek, sadly.

"Since when is _anything_ in your life normal, dude?" He asked.

"Tucker!" Goth-freak hissed, elbowing him on his chest.

"OW!"

"Don't worry about it, guys. But I really don't know what to do with him. I mean, we're really growing close too fast, I can understand what's he's saying, now!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, calm down. Maybe it's because he's not an ordinary dog?" Goth-freak asked. _"If I had to pick one of them, it'd be Danny." _I thought_._

"Maybe, but I'm afraid one day I'd find him missing, or dead! I just….. feel it!" He whispered.

"Okay, this is hard, but everything's okay. Did anything happen yet?" Freak asked. He shook his head. "Did he get hurt?" Again, he shook his head. "Then you shouldn't bother yourself. It hasn't happened yet."

"You said it: _yet_. What if something happened to him right when I get home?!" He asked.

"Dude, nothing is going to happen, just calm. Down." Geek said.

"Okay, guys. I trust you." He said.

"That's great, Danny, but we should be going, and we can't be late for your parent's meeting." Goth conformed, spotting me and sending me a glare. I did the same thing.

"You're right, Sam. Let's go." Danny stated, before standing up. Right when that happened, Kwan, Star and Dash arrived.

"Where have you guys been?!" I asked, annoyed.

"The line was really long." Kwan answered.

"But I just ordered." I objected.

"I know; it's weird, I dunno what happened." Dash remarked.

They took a seat. Star sat next to me.

"You guys won't believe what happened." I stated.

"What?" They all asked, curiously.

"Well, I was just looking around, when I stopped the loser trio." I began, they looked at me funny. "At first I wasn't interested, but when I heard what they were talking about; I was curious."

"What?" They all asked again.

"Well, I didn't hear all of it; but Fenton's adopted a _'him'_-who I have no idea who he is-and was scared that something's going to happen to him." I took a breath. "Then Freak and Geek tried to calm him down; with succession. Freak spotted me, so she took them and left, shooting me a look before she left." I finished.

"Wow…" Was all Dash managed to say.

"Who would have thought Fenton's _that_ caring?" Kwan asked.

"I don't know, but he's still a loser to me." Star remarked.

"Oh, come on, Star! We need to figure this out! Act like his friend until we find out what's going on; then we can ditch him. You know how easy it is to befriend _Danny_." I objected.

Star sighed. "Fine….."

"Great! We'll start tomorrow! Let's go, guys!" I grabbed my food and left the building; my friends followed.

We walked together; in the dark, but not that dark_."Get ready Fenton; operation 'Trick the loser' is about to…."_ I thought, but was interrupted by the sound of something smashing.

"What was th-that?" Dash asked fearfully.

"I dunno….." I answered same fear in my voice.

"Let's go check it out!" Dash exclaimed.

"Are you nuts, dude? We should be _avoiding _it!" Kwan argued.

"Blah blah blauh. All I'm listening to is the sound of me checking this out!" He objected, before running after the sound.

"Hey! Wait for us!" We all shouted; before following.

Once we made it to the sound; we froze. We were hiding, looking into a dark, alleyway. I can't believe it… no it's not true! NEVER!

"Join me, Daniel, together, we can rule the entire world, _son."_ The ghost said to the Ghost-boy. We gasped. That thing's the ghost-boy's _father_?!

"Not in a million years!" He shouted.

"Well, what about two million? We can live that long."

"No way, Plasmius. I'm _never_ joining you!"

"Oh, Daniel, never say never."

"Shut it!"

"You know that you belong with me, Daniel, the only other being that truly understands you." He said.

"My friends understand me." Phantom objected, in a low voice.

"No, Daniel, they don't. Do they have to risk the life they have left to save a town that hates them?" Phantom shook his head. "Do they know how hard it is to go to school, and live among the others while they have a secret, alter-ego?" Again, shook his head. "Do they have to lie to their (currently) parents every day?" Shook his head. "Do they have to deal with being bullied and loved at the same time? Is their 'fit-in' sides ' losers, who everybody bullies, failing miserably in classes, skipping school, and finally, detentions?" Shook. "Do they have to pretend to get hurt, while it doesn't, when they get bullied? Do they have to survive battling evil ghosts that try to conquer the town? Do they have to avoid hurting the ones that haunt them down because sometimes they're their loved-ones?" Silent. "Do they have to suffer being…. betrayed? The one person they truly love can't return the feeling?"

"No." Phantom whispered, his voice barely heard. _"He has a crush?"_

"Then come on, son, don't refuse an offer that you'd regret afterwards." Plasmius offered.

"I-I can't." He answered.

"Then I guess I have to force you." Plasmius smirked.

"What are you talking—AHHHHHHH!" Phantom screamed, we all gasped.

Plasmius had hit him with a red laser, making him fall on the ground with a loud "Thud". Then he came closer to him, and looked into his pain-filled eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel. You should have chosen the easy way."

"N-N-N-N-No…" Phantom choked out, before he collapsed, as glowing red aura began to surround him.

That's it; I couldn't hold myself anymore. I looked t my friends, who had the same expression on their faces; fed up.

I ran towards the alleyway and looked at Plasmius, pure hatred and fear in my eyes.

"Stay away from him!" I demanded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The girl who hates him and loves him at the same time." He teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about; but I'm not letting you hurt me, or Phantom."

Dash, Kwan, and Star jumped into the scene, making battle stances.

"Yeah!" Dash agreed.

"What she said!" Kwan continued.

"We're never going to let you touch Danny Phantom!" Star added.

"You're right; you won't let me, but he will." Plasmius pointed at Danny.

He picked up Phantom and put him on his lap, and then he kept on brushing his beautiful, messy snow-white hair.

"Don't touch him you freak!" I shouted.

"I can touch him because he wants me to. Right, Daniel?"

"What are you talking about? He's unconscious!" Star exclaimed.

"Not anymore he's not. Daniel, wake up. Can you hear me?"

An unconscious nod came from the Ghost-boy, we all gasped.

"Then open your eyes, and show them that you belong with me, son."

As commanded, Phantom slowly opened his neon, shiny, gorgeous green eyes, and looked around, until he spotted Plasmius, then he slowly stoop up, eyes completely blank.

"Danny….." Dash gasped.

"Daniel." Phantom looked at his master, waiting for his next command. "You know what to do."

With a nod, he obliged. "Yes,_ father._"

He slowly began to walk towards us; like a zombie looking for brains.

"Oh, father, I do so love that!" Plasmius exclaimed happily.

We all slowly began to move backwards at the same speed, looking at nothing but his now blood-red eyes. He smirked, as he charged up an ecto-blast.

"Run." He commanded before laughing an evil laugh, and shooting the ecto-blast.

It missed me, an inch missing, I looked at him one more time, before running outside and hiding on the edge of the alleyway, back stuck on the wall. My friends did the same thing.

"Good job, Daniel, you're the best mind-controlled son a father could ever have!" I head Plasmius exclaim.

"And you're the best fruit-loopy fool I've ever met." Phantom mocked. I smiled and entered, as usual, my friends followed.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" We all exclaimed happily.

"You didn't think I'd fall for this fruit-loop that easily, did you?"

"Fool! You've betrayed me! You will regret it, Daniel! Soon you will come in front of my gate and beg me for forgiveness!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."

"Mark my words, Daniel, you _will_ join me!" He yelled, before he vanished.

"Dream on." Phantom muttered under his breath, before looking at us, smiling.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Kwan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were like 'no' and he was like 'mark my words' so you were like 'whoosh'—" Dash began.

"—Okay, okay! I get it! Thanks already!" Phantom interrupted, before he added. "Thank you of your help." And with that, he grabbed a black bag from the edge, and took off.

"Danny Phantom just thanked us… DANNY PHANTOM JUST THANKED US!" Dash exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?!" Asked Kwan, pointing at a green, glowing figure.

As if answering, the green figure stepped forward from the shadows. It was… a glowing puppy? Wait…

"That's a ghost puppy!" I shouted.

"We should get outta here!" Dash added.

"I don't think so. Look at him! He's sooooo cute!" Star said, before she stepped forward and petted it.

"Star, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Petting it. It's so nice!" She answered, before carrying it.

The puppy dog smiled and rubbed its head on Star's chest, she smiled.

"Aww, he likes you!" Kwan exclaimed, happily.

"We should keep it, until we find out what to do with it." Star suggested.

"You're right." I agreed.

We walked out of the alleyway, and headed home.

"His name is Cujo." Star stated.

"How do you know that?" Dash asked. She pointed on the medal that was tied on his neck. "Oh."

"So, wanna head to the park?" Kwan asked.

"Sure." We all said.

Once we made it to the park, Star picked up a stick and put Cujo down. She ordered. "Fetch!" Before throwing the stick.

Cujo ran after to stick, and a few moments later; he came back.

They kept playing, and the boys joined them, I don't like dogs, so I stayed behind.

* * *

A few hours later; I found the dog coming towards me. He made it, and sat in front of me.

"Shoo! Get away!" I shooed him, but he wouldn't listen.

He leaned closer, and barked. He moved away, so I followed.

This didn't go unnoticed by my friends; so they followed. Cujo stopped; and looked at Star funny, before glowing and… entering her body?!

Star gasped in shock, then she stood there, eyes glowing red.

"Get outta her!" Kwan demanded.

"I want friend." Star said, slight echo in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Partner….. friend…. toy."

"Partner? Who's that?" Dash asked.

"Phantom….. friend… ghost." She muttered again, before her eyes returned back to their normal color. Cujo was visible right next to me; I gasped in surprise.

I quickly grabbed the glowing dog and ran away; ignoring my friend's calls.

I ran towards my home; and made it. I was scared; but I shrugged it off. I slowly opened the door and sneaked into my room. Luckily, Papa was fast asleep.

I entered my room and fell on my bed. I put Cujo on the ground, and he went to the position of sleeping afterwards. I tucked myself in and closed my eyes. In a matter of seconds; I was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day I was at school; I fed, showered, and played with Cujo before I came, he's really nice when you get to know him.

Anyway, I couldn't possibly bring him to school; so I ordered him to stay inside my room.

I was walking alone; my friends just left for class. I spotted Danny and the losers, so I was curious. I sneaked and listened.

"—And he was gone! I knew something like this was going to happen!" Danny screamed.

"Danny, calm down—" Goth began, but he cut her off.

"-How can I relax hen my best bud is missing?! He could be anywhere! What if he's in danger?! What if the GIW caught him again?! What if—"

"CALM DOWN!" Geek and loser shouted together.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just so stressed." He apologized.

"S'okay, Danny. I'm sure we'll figure this out; like we always do." Freak assured.

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go before Lancer gives you another detention. You know how he is." She-_IT-_said.

"Okay, Sam. See ya next class!" He waved as he watched his friends leave; before sighing.

"I guess I have to go." He frowned. "I miss you, Jo." He whispered before heading to class.

_"Who's Jo?"_ I asked myself. I ignored that thought as soon as I remembered I had a class, too. So I went to class.

* * *

After school I went to the Nasty Burger. I was supposed to meet Dash, Kwan, and Star there. I brought Cujo with me; something tells me he didn't enjoy his stay inside my room.

I made it there, and spotted my friends, I sat and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why did you bring that thing here?!" Dash asked, fearfully.

"Cujo's NOT a thing, He's a great ghost dog, and you better shut your mouth, big boy!" I stated coldly,

"Fine…." He sighed.

"So, what's the main reason we're here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard there is a fight between Phantom and Skulker. I thought you'd want to see the fight." Star answered.

I smiled, almost laughing and stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?!" They opened their mouths to respond when I interrupted them. "Later, I gotta see the fight!" I ran out of the restaurant, and spotted the fight.

"I'm not in the mood, Skulker. I have someone special missing and I don't want you messing with me today." Phantom conformed.

"What if I want to?" Skulker asked.

"Then you'll end up crying like a baby." He answered. Skulker shot him an angry look; before saying something that shocked us all.

"Fine, Ghost-child. But I'll return tomorrow!" He then vanished.

"Finally! I can look for him now!"

He was getting ready to take off-much to my disappointment-but his 'ghost sense' or that's what he calls it. He looked around worriedly

Cujo appeared right next to her; and barked.

Phantom heard the bark, so he looked around, he still kept looking.

"CUJO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard him yell. I've never heard Phantom that worried about someone before. Wait….. Cujo? He's his partner!

I decided to call Phantom and give him his dog back. As much as I hate to do it; I have to. Cujo was the best and only dog I've ever had! He made me love dogs! I'm going to miss him.

Right then my friends arrived at the scene.

"PHANTOM!" I called. He still didn't hear me.

"Cujo?! Bud?!" I heard him call.

I tried again. "Phantom?!" This time; he looked down, and spotted me. He heard me! Finally!

He flew down. "What?" He asked, still worried.

"I have a surprise for you." I began.

"Look, I have a c—"

"—I found you dog,

"What?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Come here, Cujo!"

Cujo came, but when he spotted his master; he ran towards him and jumped on him.

"ARF! ARF!"

"I missed you too!"

We all stared in awe. Who would have known Phantom liked animals?

He put Cujo down, and stepped forward. Then he….. he….. he…. HUGGED ME!

"THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! TAHNKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He screamed.

"You're welcome." I replied, dazed in amazement.

"I owe you whatever life I have left! I promise! I can't imagine my life without Cujo!"

My friends were surprised too, more that I am. They just stared at us, eyes emotionless.

"See you soon!" Phantom waved, before he grabbed Cujo and left.

The next day I sneaked on the loser trio again, after telling all the school with my encounter with Phantom.

"—So I found him with her help. Can you believe that?!" Danny asked, amazed.

"I can't believe it…." Freak muttered under her breath.

"She's good now! And you hugged! HAHA!" Tucker laughed, Danny glared at him, so he stopped immediately.

"We gotta go to class, see ya guys!" They said their goodbyes before leaving for class.

They're hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out! Paulina never fails!

**THE END.**

**So, how was it? Bad or good? Bad or worse? You tell me what you think! Bye! Until next time!**


End file.
